Twice the Speed of Life
by Amy47101
Summary: "By day she is an angel, but by night there is a thief. Who is this person, you might ask? Why none other than the elegant Leaf." Leaf and Gary, along with an idiotic Fire Red, embark on their first journey through Kanto. But something dark is moving around them, and it is closer to them both than either of them realize. A collaboration with Misty Ketchum97!
1. Chapter 1

_~Twice the Speed of Life~_

**Chapter 1**

**Misty: Hello everyone! This is my collab with Amy47101! She's one of my best friends on fanfiction! ^-^ I've known her from the start.**

**Leaf: Yep! So they're posting this story on both of their profiles for DOUBLE the reviews! ;D**

**Amy: This is gonna be a great fanfic full of: Leaf, Gary, shipping moments, humor, and much, MUCH more! I'll be writing Gary's POV.**

**Misty: And I'll be writing Leaf's!**

**Amy: Unless we say otherwise and switch! ^-^**

**Leaf: Neither Misty Ketchum97 or Amy47101 own Pokemon!**

**Misty/Amy: (whispering) Though we wish we did...**

**Amy: Let's make a plan so that we CAN!**

**Misty: Here is my booklet of wanting to own Pokemon so we can make shippings reality!**

**Amy: Cool! So let's-!**

**Gary: ****_What_**** were you saying just now?**

**Misty/Amy: Errrr NOTHING! *runs away***

**Eevee: R&R!**

o.0.o.0.o

Someone's P.O.V.

o.0.o.0.o

Moonlight. It shines down lovingly on the Earth; bright as bright can be. I growl in annoyance. Just what I need at a time like this. Too much lighting. Not exactly the best thing for a thief...

Landing down on the tiled roof, I creep along the slant until I reach a window. The latch is obviously locked on the inside, so I reach into my pocket and pull out a very thick needle. Inserting it underneath the window frame, I pry the window open before rolling a heavy marble through the crack. It bumps the latch, and knocks it off, causing the window to spring open with a clatter. I stay still, knowing better than to get angry; that would just alert anyone here to my location more than I already have.

When I'm positive no one is coming upstairs, I glance back at the windmill, then swing into the room. There are shelves, a desk...perhaps someone's room... I turn and see a bed with-Professor Oak in it?! His eyes are wide open, and I freeze. After a minute I squint at him. Asleep, I guess. What a moron. I can't believe he didn't hear anything; maybe this professor is just not as cool as everyone makes him out to be.

Shaking my head, and holding back a chuckle, I walk by his bed and open the door to the hallway. Since the security is tighter on the lab, I thought I'd come through the house attachment. Smart call on my part, even though the security is pretty lousy. I shut the door and steal down the hall. My map of his lab has been pretty accurate, so I make my way down into the interior lab. Opening the last door, I smirk.

My prize.

It sits inside a machine in the middle of the room. I jog over, and use a gloved hand to pry the lid off. Inside, are three bright red pokeballs. I flip off my night goggles, but they get caught on my mask.

"Geez!" I mutter, and shove the goggles into my pocket before fixing my mask. Reaching down, I look at the symbols on the pokeballs before taking one. It looks like water, but it could be a fire type too...

Better just take it. I grab the ball, and shove it into my backpack before slinking over to the desk on the side and take one of the red, slender devices that sit on three trays. It has a few empty pokeballs on it, and I swipe five of them before stashing the Pokédex into my pack. I look around carefully, and head to the back door.

Uwwwwwwaaaaaaaaauuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu!

A siren starts blaring and I jump. I must've tripped the system! I back up, but bump into the desk and knock all the trays onto the floor. I knock them away and scramble to the door, but not before someone decided to stop me.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Whoever it was-a teenage boy, maybe?-pulled off my ski mask, revealing my long brown hair. Almost at the same time, I turned and reared my fist back, punching whoever it was in the face. Forgetting my mask, I dash out the of the lab, slamming the door behind me, leaving Pallet Town and swearing I would never look back.

o.0.o.0.o

The next day...

o.0.o.0.o

Gary P.O.V

o.0.o.0.o

I grumbled under my breath as I held the steak to my eye. Who's smart idea was it to hold raw meat to a black eye, anyways?! I've seen pokémon think of better ways of to heal a black eye, and I should know!

Truthfully, I was thankful that I finally had a moment to myself. Last night was awful. In the middle of the night, I awoke to the lab sirens blaring, and, on instinct, I ran downstairs to see what the hell was going on. Usually, when this happened, a pokémon got loose and I had to gather it up. But not this time.

No, this time, there was a thief, scrambling to get out the door. I shouted at whoever it was, and managed to get the ski mask off, revealing long dark-colored hair. For a moment, she turned, and I saw what I could best describe as an angel. Whoever she was, I had to admit, she was one of the more beautiful thieves that I've seen, and trust me, I've been around enough girls to know. But then she punched me in the face, and ran.

Unfortunatently, she made off with Charmander and a pokédex, along with some pokéballs. And, due to the fact that the only think I could see was her bright, blue-green eyes, the search was going to be a pain.

The police said she was thorough, too. No fingerprints, nor any other form of DNA. All we had was the ski mask, which had no hairs or traces of sweat on it. All we had was my description of the thief, which wasn't to good, since she was basically hiding every feature she could. But nothing could ever hide the brightness of those eyes.

My grandfather, Prof. Oak, was worried. He said pokémon often reflected the attitude their trainers, and, therefor, he was concerned the Charmander would also become evil and greedy.

"Gary," my elder sister, Daisy, came up to me, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"This is stupid," I muttered. "I should be eating this!" I waved the steak around, and Daisy laughed. She took it from my hand.

"I was talking to grandpa," she said whiled she flicked some of her long, light brown hair over her shoulder. "And he said that he wanted to give you a pokémon, along with a new trainer who is coming in today."

"A trainer?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

o.0.o.0.o

As I walked downstairs, I noticed that there was actually two trainers instead of just one. A girl, with long brown hair and a boy with spiky, dark brown hair. Both were wearing hats, the girls a sunhat while the boy had a baseball cat hiding his spiky hair. The girl was trying to explain something to my grandfather.

"I'm sorry, but he was insistent." she said. My grandfather looked up, his eyes filling with relief when seeing me.

"And my grandson, Gary Oak!" he cried a little to loudly. The two turned my way. I noticed that the girl had blue-green eyes that seemed to be more green then blue, and the boy had red eyes, like the color of a blazing fire.

"Hi!" the girl chirped cheerfully. "My name if Leaf. This is my cousin, Fire."

Leaf and Fire? Where their parents thinking when they named them, or did they just look at the first thing they saw and named their kids that?

"Tell your grandpa to give me a pokémon!" Fire declared.

"Well, uh, Fire, you should know that there are only two pokémon," I said, holding up two fingers to make my point. "So unless Leaf decides to give up the fact that she was chosen to get one, and a pokédex, then it looks like you're flat out of luck."

"I don't mind," Leaf chirped. "I think Fire needs to get out of this town, anyways."

"But Leaf..." Fire whined. "I wanted to travel with you, my cousin slash best friend. Why doesn't he just wait?" Fire gestured towards me. "He could get another pokémon anytime!"

"It really doesn't work like that." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation. "My grandfather can't just give pokémon out on the whim."

"Sure he can, he's Prof. Oak!" Fire continued to make his point by reaching out, and taking the pokéball with a water symbol on it. I glared at him, and tried to snatch the item back, but he jumped back, out of reach. "And I say you can wait!"

"And I say you leave."

"Wait!"

"Leave!"

"Wait!"

"Leave!"

"Shut up!" Leaf yelled as she took the Bulbasaur pokéball, and shoved it into my hands. "That one is yours. I told you, I don't mind waiting!" There was a short silence.

"How about this?" he asked as he turned, went into his personally locked desk, and pulled out a third and final pokéball. "This was a last resort, but if the two of you," he shot a look to me and Fire. "Keep arguing, then I suppose that Ms. Green can have her." he tossed the ball into the air, and an Eevee popped out. It looked around, before jumping up onto Leafs shoulders and purring it's name while it rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"Aw..." Leaf cooed as she gave it a pat on the head. "She's so cute!" I stared for a moment. Not even I knew that grandpa had a spare. The things you learn when you're around an idiot.

"Hey, Gary," Fire snapped me out of my thoughts. "How about a battle?" I looked at him, and smirked.

"The pokémon that you have wouldn't be easy to beat. I practically raised it, so I would have no trouble at all knowing it's tactics. I also already know that you have the Squirtle, and since I have a Bulbasaur, it wouldn't be hard to defeat you anyways. That Eevee, on the other hand, is one I'd like to battle. I never even knew that it was here in the lab, so it I think it would be a pretty cool challenge to defeat it." I smirked. "Whatdaya say, Leaf?" Leaf stood thoughtfully for a moment, before putting on a big grin.

"I accept!"

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf P.O.V.

o.0.o.0.o

I hold the Eevee in my arms as Gary and I face off. He raises an eyebrow at Fire as my cousin/best friend of all time jumps up and down in fury at not being allowed to battle first. I giggle, and look up to see Gary staring.

"Yes?" I inquire. He jerks back slightly, then shakes his head.

"Are we going to battle yet? Or are you just going to sit there and hold that Eevee?" he smarts off.

I wrinkle my nose. Rude.

"Okay, we'll start now," I say.

"I'll referee!" the Professor says. "Begin!" "Tackle!" I command, throwing my Eevee at Gary like a baseball. He yelps, and the Eevee slams into his face.

"I win!" I call, and jump up and down. Gary just growls at me. I notice his black eye. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...

"I hadn't even sent out my Pokemon yet!" he yells. I put a hand in front of my mouth.

"Sorry..." Gary pulls out his own pokemon and throws the ball.

"Go Bulbasaur!" he calls, and the green plant-like Pokemon springs forth.

"Bulba!" it says happily, then notices the Eevee. Both suddenly get shy and blush.

"Is it a Poke-crush?" I wonder. "Eevee? You can use Tackle now." The Eevee looks between Bulbasaur and I.

"Go and use Razor Leaf already!" Gary commands. The Bulbasaur's face just turns even redder.

"I've heard," the Professor starts. "That when trainers have a certain connection, their Pokemon might form the same type of bond." Fire looks at him.

"So you're saying they are lovey dovey? Which means..." Fire looks at me and Gary. I feel a tiny tinge of embarrassment color my cheek, and keep myself from looking at Gary.

"So does that mean that we can't battle?" Gary asks in exasperation.

"Perhaps not," Oak says. "Unless these two get over their immediate crush-at-first-sight." Gary facepalms, then starts jumping around, yelping at the pain in his black eye and sore nose. I scratch my head.

"Well..." I start, then crouch down. "Could you just attack this Bulbasaur? Just once? _Please_?" Eevee blinks at me with her dark brown eyes, then smiles.

"Eev! Eevee!"

"_TACKLE_!" I command, and my Pokemon barrels towards Gary's.

BAM!

Bulbasaur goes flying and I jump up and down in triumph.

"I win!" Gary just stares at me. A mix of shock and annoyance conflict his facial features as he bites back a remark. Professor Oak walks over to me.

"Here's your Pokedex and a few Pokeballs." I take them and thank him before stowing the items into my bag.

"Let's go Eevee!" I say, and my newest Pokemon leaps onto my shoulder.

"I'm heading out!" I call. "Hurry up Fire!" Fire looks between Gary and I.

"Can't I-?"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon!"

Fire chases after me, begging for me to wait so that he can battle Gary too. I ignore him, and glance over my shoulder to see Gary looking after us, his eyes trained on me.

We hold each others gaze, then I look ahead at the road as I begin my first Pokemon journey.

* * *

**Misty: Well, that's it for now! ^-^**

**Amy: Let's start working on the next chapter! (Pulls out folded piece of paper) Now, this is how the climax of the story will be-**

**Gary: Don't show the readers that!**

**Misty/Amy: (Sweatdrops)**

**Well, hope you enjoyed!**

**~Misty**

**Amy47101 sighing off! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, everyone! So, here's an update. ^.^ Our writing got all blurred together, and this is what we came up with.**

**Neither of us own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

(Leaf P.O.V)

o.0.o.0.o

"It's your fault!"

"_My_ fault?! You're the one who ran in a frenzy searching for a Pikachu!"

"Maybe if you aren't such a stuck up jerk, we'd be in a better position!"

"What does my personality have to do with _anything_?!" Gary yelled in frustration, on the verge of tearing his hair out. I let out a long sigh. Long story short, I, along with Fire and Gary, where stuck in Viridian forest, and none of our pokégears getting a signal. So we couldn't call for help. The map app was useless, for when we looked at Viridian forest, it was just a route in a strait line. I'll have to remember to get a more detailed map when I get into Pewter City...

Anyways, Gary and Fire have been shooting insults to each other, insisting the other was to blame. And now I was getting bored with trying to separate them. Sighing again, I got up, and decided to take a walk.

o.0.o.0.o

The silence is more peaceful as I get farther and farther away from Fire and Gary's bickering. I let out a whoosh of breath, and stretch as a few Pidgey fly lazily over my head. And that's when I notice the sun setting.

"Crap," I say, biting my lip, and looking around nervously. "Now which direction did I come from...?" There is no path to be seen, and the sky is already turning golden. I forge ahead, and push past some shrubs. That's when it hits. A heartbeat ricochets throughout my whole body, and I clutch my chest, as my head starts to pound. "_Not now!_" I think worryingly. "_I can't be having an anemic attack now!_" My vision blurs, and I tip over, collapsing into the dirt.

o.0.o.0.o

(Blue's POV)

o.0.o.0.o

The moon is still mostly full, but its brightest night is behind me. I smirk, and leap into another tree before adjusting my new mask. It looks like something from a super hero movie, but I am no hero. I purse my lips together. If only that /boy/ hadn't knocked my previous mask off...I wouldn't be wearing this goofy masquerade one!

I tighten my ponytail, and drop down into an ally. Pewter is quiet tonight. Just how I like it. Heading down the street, I see only a few sleepy looking people wandering about, and two boys with worried expressions on their faces. Wait, WHAT!?

I dash behind a trash can and peak around the corner. "_Of all the people!_" I crouch down lower. "_Why did it have to be him!?_"

"Do you think she made it here?" the black haired boy says. The spikey brown haired one shakes his head.

"I have a feeling she's still lost in the forest somewhere. We should probably get Officer Jenny to form a search party." I freeze. I'm a renowned thief...I shouldn't be hiding from some boy. Standing up, I head straight in their direction. He doesn't see me at first, but when I pass by him, he turns. "YOU!" he says loudly.

I look over my shoulder. "Yes?" His eyes are dark and penetrating, and very open in his feelings. "You're the one who stole from my grandpa's lab," he says. "Give me back the pokemon you took." I smirk.

"As if I'd do that," I say. "Why would I go to the trouble of taking something I desire and then just give it back?" He squints his eyes and in a flash, reaches out to snag me, but I lean to the side, and grab his wrist. "Not happening this time," I say confidently. "I've already taken what I desire tonight. It's already missing, and no one will find it." I jump onto one of the trees, and swing expertly onto a rooftop. I turn, and look at the dark-haired teen. Let's mess with them for a bit."Oh, and by the way," my smirk grew. "I ran into your friend." I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a pokédex. Both their eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" the red-eyed kid demanded.

"From your friend. I said that already, no? But now, I have two, which is utterly useless, unless I want to fill up /two/ pokédexs." I throw it at him, and the dark haired kid caught it. "So, return it to her, register your own name into it, I could care less." I twirl a pokéball on my finger, and toss it into the air, releasing my Charmander. "Smokescreen!" as the smoke engulfed the area, I scooped up my pokémon, and leapt onto the next rooftop.

"Stop!" the lab kid shouted. "Where's Leaf?!" I look over my shoulder, and watch as he is blinded and choking on the smoke, waving his arm to clear it away. "Wait!"

"Blue waits for no one," I say, and disappear into the night.

o.0.o.0.o

(Gary P.O.V)

o.0.o.0.o

"She got away." I growled as the smoke cleared. Fire stared dumbstruck at the pokédex in his hand. I snatched it way from him.

"Hey, give that back!" he exclaimed. "That's Leafs!" I ignored him as I flipped it open, and glanced at the information entered into it. I smirked.

"She gave us the wrong one."

"What?" Fire asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Look. Name: Blue. Status: Trainer." I glanced through the rest of it. "She's the same age as us."

"Look at her profile picture." Fire pointed to the picture in the corner, and I looked at the girl with long brown hair, some sort of black shirt, and a black masquerade mask with silver accents. Her blue-green eyes, more blue than green, shone through the eye holes.

"She's smart." I said as I took a picture of the information with my pokégear. "Won't even remove her mask for her profile picture."

"So, does that mean she still has Leafs pokédex? If she does, then where's Leaf?" Fire asked, worry for his cousin evident. I shook my head as I checked the time. 4:00.

"The sun will rise at 5:30 or so." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "She went missing around 6:30 in the evening, and the law says that a person has to gone for at least twelve hours in order to file a missing persons report."

"So that means..." Fire counted on his fingers, and I nearly smacked him. How could he not do this simple math? "That we can report at 6:30 in the morning, right?"

"Yes." I said slowly. "I want you to wait in the police station. I'm going back into the forest to find a trace of her."

"Why do _you_ get to search for _my_ cousin?!" demanded Fire, anger boiling.

"Do you have the knowledge to get through the forest? Do you even /remember/ where we lost her?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. Fire opened his mouth to protest, but a thought about it. He crossed his arms, and grumbled something about guys with a huge ego always being right. I smirked.

"Fine!" he said as he threw his hands into the air. "You're right."

"Thank you for admitting to my greatness." I smirked. Fires eyes flashed angrily.

"Admitting to your greatness? /Please/. I'd much rather smack that stupid smirk off your face." he grumbled. My smirk grew.

"I'd like to see you try."

o.0.o.0.o

**Okay, done and done. So... Where's Leaf? :P**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
